Our Time Now
by aangxxxkatara
Summary: Let them think and say what they want." It's Valentines day and all England wants to do is stay home, America however has other plans, but, you know what they say, things don't always go according to plan. inspired by a song by the Plain White T's


Disclaimer: I don't own England, America or anything APH related, and I also don't own McyD's... if I did I'd be one rich lil' fish wouldn't I?

* * *

"This is absurd." England deadpanned as he stared at America's outstretched hand. The later sticking his bottom lip out in a pout. There was no way he was going anywhere with the thick headed nation, let alone on a, he shuddered at the thought, _date._

"Awwe, come on Iggy! It's Valentines day! We need to do _something._" America reasoned happily. "Please, please, please." He begged when England didn't say anything, merely stared blandly at him. Falling to the ground in front of him, America latched onto England's leg. "Please~."

Choking slightly on his tea and his face staining bright red, England tried vainly to push the stronger nation off. "America, you bloody twit, let go." America shook his head, Cheshire cat grin blossoming on his face.

"Not until you say you'll go." England's eye twitched as the blondes grip tightened on his leg. "Please, Iggy, Just this once can you stop acting so proud and show your true feelings?"

Blush deepening England sputtered out, "Quit bloody calling me that!" Sighing he pinched the bridge of his nose, "I do not act proud." He growled finally, but his green eyes looked doubtful as he eyed the blue eyed man. "Do I?"

America let go and stood up on his knees, bringing himself eye level with his former mentor. Reaching a hand out he pushed a few strands of dirty blonde hair out of England's bright emerald eyes. "Yeah." he laughed, blushing slightly, "You do." Laughing he scrambled backwards as England lashed out at him. "Come on, Iggy, what'll it hurt? It's only one little date."

Turning his gaze to the ground England mumbled something that America didn't catch. Scrunching his face up the taller blonde asked bluntly confused, "Huh? What? Didn't quite catch that."

"I said," The embarrassed man growled, bringing his face up to meet the others, "What in the bloody hell would the others say if they found out?" he demanded, "We supposedly hate each other."

America's face faltered slightly before he smiled lightly and chuckled, "Let them think what they want, let them say what they want. Today's _our_ day. Come on Arty, It'll be no fun by myself."

Sighing England tipped his head back and sighed, he had to go and pull the name trick, didn't he? "Fine." He said finally, looking at the other over the top of his nose, a smile flitting across his face, "I'll go. Just will you please stop calling me 'Iggy'?" The other's face lit up ten times brighter as he lunged at the former super power.

"Haha, No can do Iggy!" England rolled his eyes as America pulled him up out of the chair but smiled none-the-less. "I promise you won't regret this!"

"Keep yelling and I'll regret it before we even leave." England growled stubbornly.

* * *

"_Closed?_"

"Now what genius?" England growled crossly, arms folding across his chest as he glared at the dumbfounded America. Who in turn stood with his mouth gapping at the black and white 'closed' sign.

"But-but-but, it said on the website they were open on Valentines Day!" he yelled in agony as he pressed his face against the dark glass, leaving smudges on the once clean door. Rolling his green eyes England grabbed America's ever present bomber jacket and started dragging him down the street. "Where are you dragging me?" The taller nation cried, arms flailing.

"I'm taking you somewhere else to eat. Since, news flash, I looked at the website, this restaurant hasn't been open on any Sunday for 4 years. The website hasn't been updated since 2006 you bloody git." America's face fell as he huffed and caught up with the Briton.

They walked in silence until what England had said finally sunk in all the way.

"Hey, hey, hey. Wait just one minute." America growled. "I'm the hero, and you're_ my_ date, therefore I should pick where we go!" England rolled his eyes as he dropped the jacket sleeve.

Stopping he raised an eyebrow and deadpanned, "Really now? I don't believe I ever agreed to being the girl in this relationship."

America smiled sheepishly before looping his arm around the shorter nations shoulders. "Aww, come on Iggy, you know you fit the part better then I do. I'm the hero anyways, I can't be the damsel in distress as well!" England dug his elbow into the alleged hero's side and rolled his eyes.

Instantly though blue eyes widened as they locked on the tell tale golden arches as England turned them into the almost empty parking lot. Smile widening, he threw his arms around the shorter man and laughed, "Alright, you can be the hero this one time!" After he grabbed England's hand and pulled him toward the heavenly doors all the while chanting 'Hamburger, burger, burger, burger.'

* * *

England watched in disgust as America downed his third hamburger, shuddering as said nation held it out to him. "You know, it's times like this, when you're eating, that I start to wonder what I ever see in you." Blue orbs eyed him in confusion as America swallowed, thoroughly finishing off the greasy food.

"Whadaya mean?"

"You're a pig." England deadpanned, propping his elbows up on the table and setting his chin down on his folded hands. America grinned, dipping a French fry in the ketchup and offering it to the green eyed man. Who, politely, declined. Shrugging he shoved the fry into his mouth.

"But you love this pig anyways." America said loftily as he swallowed the fry and drained the last of his coke. England grimaced and bit out,

"Sadly."

Feigning hurt America gripped his heart and cried, just loud enough for the other civilians to look over at the two, "Aww, Iggy! That hurts man!" England's face grew bright red as he grabbed America's stray hair and yanked down. "Ow, ow, ow, ow. Hey _that_ hurts more! Iggy that's attached!" He whimpered in pain.

England smiled then growled out sweetly, "Then shut up." America stuck his tongue out childishly but was silent none-the-less as he finished off his fries, stupid grin plastered on his face.

* * *

"So…" America started absently, scratching the back of his head, "What do you wanna do now?" He looked over to the shorter nation walking by his side, who, in turn was looking anywhere but at him. "Yo, earth to Iggy, Whadaya wann--"

He was cut off as a smile spread across England's face. "Ice cream?" He asked quietly, pointing to one of the many stands along the beach front. Shocked, yet very pleased, America grinned and steered them toward it.

"Any flavor in particular?"

England looked through the list and then said quietly, "Green tea." America scrunched his nose up and looked at the man incredulously.

"_Green tea?_ Ice cream? Gross, that's so unnatural it's not even funny. But whatever you say." Turning to the vendor he smiled happily and said "One green tea and one superman." A choked back laugh sounded from beside him, and America frowned as he paid for it and took the ice cream from the slightly disturbed looking man.

As they walked away from the stand America handed England his cone then, licking some of the bright liquid off the side of his asked, "What, may I ask was so funny?" England shook his head, smile plastered on his face as he delicately ate his ice cream.

"Nothing." He said finally, turning his head he asked slyly, "Superman? Really, you criticize _my_ choice then you get, _that._" America rolled his eyes and wrapped his arm around England's waist.

"Aww, come on, It's good!"

"It's rainbow colored vanilla."

"With an awesome name." America laughed happily, leaning heavily on the other and stealing a lick of his. Scrunching his face up he stuck his tongue out then shrugged saying, "It's iight." England rolled his eyes and swiped his finger across the bright blue and red ice cream in America's cone. Licking it off he smirked as a deep red blush blossomed on the others face.

Smirk still present he turned away from America and said loftily, "Eh, It's ok."

Blinking slowly as he watched England walk away America whispered, "Damn… old man's got talent." It was when he took another bite of his ice cream and a _very_ strong taste of tea hit his taste buds that he finally pulled his eyes away from the retreating figure. "Hey!" He yelled shocked. "The old fart stole my ice cream!"

From farther in front of him England started laughing, a carefree laugh that made America's heart melt, and he veered off down a side street the blue eyed man knew headed toward the old park. Smiling happily he waltzed after him, lapping at the cone in his hand as he did so.

* * *

"So… You happy we did this?" America asked offhandedly hours after what he dubbed as the 'great ice cream escapade' which ended in England finishing off America's then stealing back his own and finishing _it_ as well. By his side a lazy smile graced the once great super powers face as he nodded.

Turning to look up at him England muttered, "Yeah. I am." Quickly looking away he continued, "Today has been… quite enjoyable." However it was as soon as they turned the corner and the few other couples disappeared behind them that England leaned into him. "Actually… today has been one of the best days in my life."

"Really now old man, I seriously doubt that. How old are you… 4000?"

"I am not that old!" England defended himself, digging his elbow into the others side. "And… I'm serious…" He stopped and gestured toward the sky, his emerald green eyes looking freer than America had ever seen them. "Look around, today was perfect." He dropped his gaze to look at the taller blonde. "And I thank you for doing this for me." He stopped before wrapping his arm around the others waist again and sighing, "For _us._"

America smiled a chipmunk grin and, as they continued walking, put the arm that wasn't wrapped around the other in the air, "Well then, you are welcome." Tightening his hold on the shorter nation he sighed softly, "You are right though, Iggy. This has been… fun. Funner then anything I've done in a while."

"I told you to stop calling me that." England growled half heartedly, "and 'funner' isn't a word you twit, the correct way to say it is 'more fun.'" America chuckled lightly as he leaned over and pecked the other's cheek.

Brushing his lips against England's ear he breathed quietly, "Fine, I won't call you Iggy anymore…_ Arthur_… and I could care less about grammar right now." England shuddered slightly as his name slipped through America's lips.

Pulling away from him England blinked repeatedly, his face burning. "I don't think now is the… the right time for this…" He stuttered as America stepped closer to him again and planted well placed kisses along England's jaw line. "America… really…"

"Hmm…" America started lowly, ocean blue eyes drifting close, "Who's going to see us? The fairies?" England wiggled slightly in the other's grasp, suddenly vary weary of the trees around them that could be hiding the small woodland sprites.

"Come on, America, this isn't funny." He growled, trying vainly to push the heavier nation off.

"Not trying to be funny, Arty." Yet as soon as he'd said it he loosened his grip on the other and stepped away. Continuing walking America sighed, casting a long glance at his companion.

England frowned slightly then growled, "What?"

America stuck his bottom lip out in a pout and huffed, "Why do you only call me that?"

"Beg pardon?" England asked confused, raising one bushy eyebrow.

The blonde bowed his head then looked at the other defeated, "America. Why do you always call me that?" He frowned then looked back up, his eyes landing on what was left of the orange red sun as it disappeared behind the trees, casting a warm almost pinkish glow around them. "You… never call me by my name. It's always America… You call Matthew by his name… but you never call me Alf--"

"You wanted to be independent didn't you? Well… calling you America has been my way of acknowledging that wish." England said quietly, cutting him off. America looked down at him in shock.

"But… Canada's independent from you…"

"But he didn't go to great lengths to receive his independence." They didn't stop, but their steps grew slower and shorter. Silently looking out at the pink stained trees England bit his lip then continued quietly, "Why does this even matter? Why does it matter what I call you?"

America was silent, his lips pursed, then finally he shrugged, trying to feign indifference, "Nothing, it doesn't matter."

England frowned and stopped walking, pulling America to a jerky halt as well. "No… it does matter, doesn't it?"

The taller blonde let out a frustrated growl and let go of him. Striding away he started ranting, "Yes, it does. Why? Why must you always do that? I understand why you call me it around the other nations, but _when we're alone?_ That's _our_ time. That's the only time we have to be ourselves… and you still only see the _nation_." He let out a long breath then looked sadly back at England. "I love you so much, Arthur. So… for once… could you _not_ call me America?"

Silence echoed between them as blue eyes locked on green. Bowing his head as tears stung the corners of his eyes England whispered something so low his lips barely even moved. Not surprising America didn't hear him. "Huh? Arthur you gotta speak up, hun. I can't hear yo--"

"I said 'I love you, too, Alfred.'" Again, silence, though this one was broken when America's mind finally processed what England had said.

A bright smile appeared instantly on the younger ones face as he practically tackled England to the ground. "Arty~!"

Face beet red England tried vainly to push him off as he gritted his teeth and growled, "Get off, you fat git! You'll crush me." America gave him a happy grin and, after pecking him quickly on the lips, stood up.

"Aww, come on Arthur, you know damn well I won't crush you."

Rolling his eyes England held his hand out to him, "Yeah, it'd be in your best interest to keep our nighttime activities in the bedroom thank you. Now help me up you bloody twit." America's smile widened as he pulled the smaller man up, and right in to his chest.

Looking down at him America smirked slightly, "'Nighttime activities'? Sounds like a good way to end this lovely day, don't you agree?" England's eyes widened and he whacked America up side the head as he felt the blush spread all the way down this neck.

Yet not two turns down the park path England bit out crossly, "You are going to fulfill your little promise right?" America let out a happy laugh as he looped one arm around him, the other waving out in the other direction.

"Your wish is my command, I am, after all, the Hero; and hero's don't leave their damsels hung up." Another whack to the back of his head.

* * *

~ heh first APH fanfic, whadaya guys think? also, I may write a sequelish one shot to this concerning their *ahem* 'Nighttime activities' but~ I don't know, should I?

constructive crits welcome~


End file.
